Nefarious Empire
The Nefarious Empire is a faction ruled by the vile scientist Dr. Nefarious. The Empire was once one of the strongest forces in the universe, even most than Solana and Polaris Galaxies. The Empire invaded other planets and usurped them into their territories, in order to destroying organic life and making the Universe a paradise for robots, and later tried to conquer time and space so that heroes would always lose. History Pre-''Up Your Arsenal'' Originally starting out with an entire army of Amoeboids created by Dr. Nefarious, the Empire invaded Blackwater City on Rilgar with them. But the Amoeboids were beat back by Ratchet and the Extermibots. Althought Nefarious Empire later went on to attack Metropolis on Planet Kerwan; this attack was repelled. In Captain Qwark's vid-comics he claimed that it was he who foiled the Amoeboid attack, and chased Nefarious down to his factory on Magmos. The guards failed to stop Qwark and Nefarious was pushed down into the factory machines, transforming him into a robot. Nefarious made one more attempt at redemption, and with a wider robot army created by him, his Empire invaded Metropolis on Kerwan. Once again, the attack was beaten by Qwark, and Nefarious was defeated in combat. After kidnapping Qwark and taking him to an ice base, Qwark escaped, and Nefarious plotted a vendetta against organic lifeforms over the next few years. It is likely that this is all fiction created by Qwark however, as he was busy working for Chairman Drek, and then planning for his return in Bogon, at the time. ''Up Your Arsenal'' Two years later, the Nefarious Empire was much stronger, and began a plan to exterminate organic life, and carried out random attacks across the Solana Galaxy. After a failed invasion of Veldin and Marcadia, one of Nefarious's command bases on Aquatos was invaded. He ordered the Army to eradicate the Q-Force. Later on, the Tyhrranoids homeland, Tyhrranosis, was invaded and their leader, Momma Tyhrranoid, was eliminated, and Nefarious's base on Daxx was infiltrated too. After a failed vengeance attack on Blackwater City, Courtney Gears was defeated in battle. After finding Nefarious's flagship, The Leviathan, at the Zeldrin Starport, Nefarious activated the self-destruct and teleported away, thinking Ratchet, Clank, and Qwark would be killed. Believing Qwark to be dead, he set out to finally destroy Metropolis City. This attack failed when Ratchet arrived to defeat Klunk. After recovering Nefarious's master plan, the Q-Force hijacked a cannon on Koros and destroyed the first Biobliterator. They then invaded the Command Center on Mylon, and destroyed the second Biobliterator. Nefarious was defeated a second time, and was trapped on an asteroid. ''A Crack In Time'' After landing on Zanifar, Nefarious convinced and tricked the Fongoids to build him an outpost and a space station and then supposedly killed Orvus, imprisoned the Fongoids and rebuilt his Army from the ground up once again. Later began conquering locations across the Breegus System and hired Lord Flint Vorselon and his mercenary army, as well as the Valkyries joined in on his efforts to alter time with the Great Clock. Lawrence began working aboard the Great Clock to prepare for the takeover and alteration of time. After his VX-99 was destroyed on Terachnos, and the Tombli Outpost was retaken by the Fongoids, the Nefarious Empire began losing the War. After Ratchet and Clank attacked the Nefarious Space Station, he used his Asteroid Flinger 5000 in an failed attempt to kill the duo. Nefarious was then beaten a third time on board the station just as he was about to fly to the Great Clock. ''All 4 One'' Nefarious tried to destroy Igliak with a Light Eating Z'Grute and robot soldiers, but was defeated. After escaping Magnus, he and Lawrence were about to attempt to make it to the Solana Galaxy by making it past the Polaris Defense Force patrols. Other side stories and events ''Secret Agent Clank'' Klunk, would later go on to make a sub-group of the Empire in Nefarious's absence, his own criminal empire. This empire was shut down by Clank when he defeated Klunk on Hydrano. Military In several of its incarnations the Nefarious Empire possessed a massive military force. ''Ratchet & Clank'' The only shown soldiers of the Empire at this time were the Amoeboids which Nefarious created to invade Rilgar and several other planets. Qwark claimed that around this time the Empire also had robotic henchmen, including Heli-Bots, Insectoids, and Insectoid swarms under his control, though these may have all been fictional parts of Qwark's vid-comic series. ''Up Your Arsenal'' The original Empire faction military was primary comprised of the Tyhrranoids that he had managed to trick into serving him. Soldiers included One-Eyed Tyhrranoids (who acted as grunts), Two-Eyed Tyhrranoids (who acted as pilots), Three-Eyed Tyhrranoids (who acted as soldiers), Four-Eyed Tyhrranoids (who acted as commanders), and Five-Eyed Tyhrranoids. The Tyhrranoids later became Robonoids by the Biobliterator. The Tyhrranoids utilized vehicles such as Tyhrranoid Attack Ships, Tyhrranoid Dropships, Mecha-Tyhrranoids (and the upgraded Ultra Mecha-Tyhrranoids). They also used Noid Missile Stations as anti-vehicle turrets. The Empire also had many robot models under his command, between these were Shockbots, Drone Bots, Soldier Bots, Ninja Bots, Guard Bots, and Mega Bots. They also had Sharpshooter Cyborgs under his command. Nefarious's robot forces were commanded by Leaders. The Empire utilized Tankbots and Sentinelbots as Artificial Intelligence controlled vehicles. They also utilized Attack ships. There was also at least one Warship utilized by the robots. The Empire also continued to utilize Amoeboids, alongside their larger variant to guard Aquatos. He developed Hoverbots to keep the Amoeboids in line. Courtney Gears served as a higher up among Nefarious's robot forces, with her backup dancers acting as her bodyguards. Nefarious also had a replica of Clank named Klunk who primarily acted as a spy. The Momma Tyhrranoid was the leader of the Tyhrranoid forces. ''A Crack in Time'' The Nefarious Empire primary forces at this time were the Nefarious Trooper series of robots. Between these types of Nefarious Troopers there were: Microdrones, Splitterbots, Protoguards, Cyclobombers, Arc Strikers, and Protomantis. They also utilized VX-99. The Empire also made alliances with several races and their factions, including the Terachnoids and the Blarg. The Valkyries - led by Cassiopeia, Carina, and Libra - also joined, primarily as space combatants. Between vehicles used by the Empire forces included: Nefarious Fighters, Nefarious Space Mine Layers, Nefarious Dropships, Nefarious Starships, and Nefarious Carriers. The Valkyrie's also supplied their own fighters, as well as Valkyrie Warships. The supreme commander of Nefarious's forces was the Terraklon cyborg Lord Flint Vorselon. Notable Figures *Dr. Nefarious - leader *Lawrence - Nefarious' butler *Courtney Gears - propaganda, girlfriend and right-hand *Klunk - creation *Pollyx - science head *Lord Flint Vorselon - right-hand *Cassiopeia - Valkyrie leader *Carina - Valkyrie commander *Libra - Valkyrie commander Controlled Planets Solana *Magmos *Nefarious' Ice World *Aquatos *Tyhrranosis *Daxx *Obani *Koros *Mylon Bases *Capital City (controlled part), Marcadia *Deep Sea Hideout, Aquatos *Korgon Base, Tyhrranosis *Kavu Island, Tyhrranosis *Research Facility, Daxx *Lot 42, Holostar Studios *Obani Gemini *Obani Pollux *Obani Draco *Blackwater City (controlled part), Rilgar *Hidden Base, Rilgar *Zeldrin Starport *Crash Site, Zeldrin *Kerwan (controlled part), Metropolis *Outpost X12 (controlled part, Aridia *Ion Cannon, Koros *Command Center, Mylon *Launch Site, Mylon Polaris *Great Clock *Nefarious Space Station *Quantos *Terachnos *Vapedia *Zanifar Bases *Axiom City, Terachnos *Valkyrie Citadel, Vapedia *Tombli Outpost, Zanifar *Sector One, Great Clock *Sector Two, Great Clock *Sector Three, Great Clock *Sector Four, Great Clock *Sector Five, Great Clock *Sector Nine, Great Clock Allied Races *Amoeboids *Nefarious Robots *Tyhrranoids *Sharpshooter Cyborgs *Blarg *Valkyries *Cragmites Category:Ratchet & Clank Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Power Hungry Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Mutants Category:Warlords Category:Evil Creator Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Aliens Category:Supremacists Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Military Category:Hybrids Category:Elitist Category:Supervillains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gaolers Category:Propagandists Category:Conspirators Category:Delusional Category:Evil from the Past Category:Monsters Category:Strategic Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Crackers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Slaver Category:Provoker Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Torturer Category:Polluters Category:Brainwashers Category:Cataclysm Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Imperialists Category:Psychopath